


Demons

by TeenagedTravesty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenagedTravesty/pseuds/TeenagedTravesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't help the demons inside...</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>JK Rowlings owns the lovely Draco.<br/>The lovely Draco owns you<br/>You own nothing but the clothes on your back<br/>Imagine Dragons owns the song Demons<br/>And I own this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, I don't know if I captured Draco's personality, I haven't even read past the 2nd book so... forgive me :)

_When the days are cold_   
_And the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see_   
_Are all made of gold_

Draco pulled the heavy silver and green scarf around his mouth as he took in a breath of brisk air, releasing it with a loud sigh as he watched the students play in the snow. Part of him wanted to enjoy it to, to pelt the new first years with icy snow balls and dunk their head in pile of snow, but the other part of him felt dead on the inside. Well, he guessed the term ' _Death Eater'_ meant something.

 

_When your dreams all fail_   
_And the ones we hail_   
_Are the worst of all_   
_And the blood’s run stale_

 

His head felt dizzy, and all around him he could hear screams and the sounds of spells hitting bodies. Blood ran into his vision, making the world around him red. What was to come of Hogwarts once the Dark Lord returned with his full power? Would all these dancing, happy kids be lying dead on the ground? Obliterated by powerful spells of Death Eaters?

 

_I wanna hide the truth_   
_I wanna shelter you_   
_But with the beast inside_   
_There’s nowhere we can hide_

 

A head of (h/c) flashed into his vision, cheeks rosy, nose red, and snow dotting her robe. She was playing with a bunch of first years, conjuring up talking snowmen and building snow castles from her magic. Draco watched with sorrow in his stormy eyes, a whirlwind of emotions building up. He couldn't let Voldemort know about her, she was the last bit of sanity he owned, he took her away, Draco was sure to crack.

 

_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_

A pair of gray eyes met (e/c) ones and lingered for a second before flitting away quickly, before Draco got up and went back into the school. He couldn't be around you anymore, no matter what anyone said, when he went down, he wasn't going to pull you with him.

 

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_

Draco ripped the scarf away from his neck and dropped on the floor of the castle, brushing his eyes full of tears away. The little skull on his arm was curse, a demon devouring his soul like a pack of wolves devouring a helpless fawn. Hurt crossed his eyes as he gazed around the castle, knowing that his beloved school would come crashing down at the hands of Voldemort. He despised himself right now.

_Don’t get too close_   
_It’s dark inside_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_

 

You watched Draco go with a sad look in your brilliant eyes. Here lately, he's been... distant, and every time you tried getting close to him, he just shoved you out, and built up more walls, which you relentlessly tried to tear down each time. Pursing your lips, you turned back to the dancing first years and murmured goodbye, hurrying towards the castle.

 

When you ran into the school, you noticed the scarf strewn across the floor in an angry fashion and you hurried towards it with a sad look, leaning down to grasp the soft wool in your hands.

 

It was definitely Draco's...

 

_At the curtain’s call_   
_It's the last of all_   
_When the lights fade out_   
_All the sinners crawl_

 

_So they dug your grave_   
_And the masquerade_   
_Will come calling out_   
_At the mess you made_

 

Draco saw your grave before his own eyes, and that just angered him even more. How could he have let you go that easy? To watch you run to your doom? Only for him to come find your broken form and have to bury you? No, he couldn't let that happen, Voldemort would not lay a hand on you.

 

_Don't wanna let you down_   
_But I am hell bound_   
_Though this is all for you_   
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_  
_The signs were so clear to him, he could ask for redemption all he wanted, but it was no use, the moment he was sent to kill Dumbledore was the moment he found himself on the path to hell.

 

_They say it's what you make_   
_I say it's up to fate_   
_Its woven in my soul_   
_I need to let you go_

Draco bowed his head slowly with an angry sob, clenching his jaw shut as he slid down the marble wall. It wasn't even fair to him anymore, he wanted to end it all, to just throw it out the window like a messed up essay. He had already pushed you away, blocked you out, and ignored you, maybe this was it. Maybe this was your time to go...

 

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_   
_I wanna save that light_   
_I can't escape this now_   
_Unless you show me how_

 

Your face flashed into Draco's vision once again, but this time, he didn't look away. He wanted to savor the moment forever, to know he would be executed with your lovely face in mind. You pressed a hand to his cheek quietly and smiled. “You don't have to keep hiding from me.”

 

“I'm just trying to protect you...” He whispered gravely, pulling one of your hands close to his chest.

 

“You're not doing a good job of it. If you want to protect me, you gotta tell me what the problem is...” You murmured quietly, sitting cross legged in front of him.

 

Draco smiled weakly and pulled the sleeve of his arm up. He then began explaining everything from, from the Death Eaters, to the plan to assassinate Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord's plans. All the while, you just kept running your fingers up and down the marking on his arm.

  
“There isn't any problem to this...”

 

“But...”

  
You shushed him softly with a finger to his lips, warmth spreading in your eyes. “I can show you the way, but only if you just trust me.”

 

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_

 

“What do you mean 'the way'?” He whispered crossly, pulling you closer til you were almost on his lap. “My fate is already sealed.”

  
Don’t get too close  
 _It’s dark inside_  
 _It’s where my demons hide_  
 _It’s where my demons hide_

 

“That's what you think.” You smiled as you looked into his eyes of pain. “You may hide your demons well, but I can take them all away.”


End file.
